Shendu's Daughter Revised
by kellym01.2
Summary: Bloom is Shendu's 'daughter', summoned to bring him the remaining talismans from the section 13 vault, Bloom leaves the Winx behind but will they let her be alone during this time of 'family trouble', what will Bloom choose risk her freind's safety and stop her father or keep them safe and help him exact his revenge read to find out, I don't own Winx Club or Jackie Chan Adventures


Bloom was lying on her bed at Alfea, just staring up at the ceiling, mentally going over what she should do over summer, she couldn't remain in her dorm at Alfea and she wasn't too thrilled with even the concept of returning 'home' to her guardian. She, like many of the royal families were descended from the eight immortal demon sorcerers, though unlike the others she was descended from two of the demons, Shendu and Bai Tsa. She despised her lineage, more so since after the destruction of her home world, when she was sent away Shendu sent a clan of Shadowkhan to retrieve her and raised her 'as his own'.

She despised the old gecko that insisted she call him 'father', all he desired was those accursed talismans and she was determined to note get involved with.

Dark figures then emerged from the shadows of the room, quickly surrounding Bloom's bed, her eyes darted round, narrowing when she saw the forms of around thirty Shadowkhan ninjas, a tired sigh escaped her lips.

"What do you want?" Bloom muttered, returning her gaze to the roof, waiting for the shadow warriors to respond and as expected her mind was soon filled with the voices of the Khan.

' _Your father, our lord and master demands your presence, he wishes for you to retrieve the remaining talismans before Chinese new year.'_ The voice stated.

Bloom felt her eyes close in annoyance, she bent her knees lightly before leaping into the air, flipping before landing atop her bed in a crouched position. she had been trained by the Shadowkhan ever since she could remember.

"And why would I help him?" Bloom snapped, it was at this point that the rest of the Winx Club entered her room, the second they noticed Bloom's 'guests' they froze and gasped, they quickly assumed untrained if aggressive stances and prepared to transform. Bloom saw their intentions and felt them as they building up their power.

"Don't bother I can take these guys easy, they're only dad's flunkies." Bloom replied, her gaze returning to the ninjas.

' _He said that if you refused then to inform you that he has ways of forcing you to help him such as destroying your friends or taking you away from here.'_ the demonic whisper echoed throughout her mind. Bloom stiffened, she was well aware that Shendu was more than capable of fulfilling his threats, a small sigh escaped her lips, she turned to her friends, her eyes closing in regret.

"Fin. Just this once." Bloom replied to the ninjas, opening her eyes once again "Sorry guys I've got some family business to take care of, I'll have to catch ya later." Bloom stated, she didn't even want to risk getting her friends involved in this, sure her 'father' was dangerous and would be even more so if he regained his body but she was confident she could handle him and she didn't want to risk even the slightest possibility of her only friends finding out about her rather potent and active demonic heritage.

"Bloom you know if you need our help all you need to do is ask." Stella stated.

"She's right Bloom." Musa stated, Bloom sent them a small smile.

"I know, it's nothing just some family stuff." Bloom replied, her small smile remaining, one of the many Shadowkhan approached her and placed a single hand on her shoulders, Bloom relaxed her muscles and allowed the ninja to descend into a shadow on the floor with her, leaving the rest of the Winx Club behind.

Flora released a small sigh as the rest of the ninjas fled into the shadows. _'Bloom…you always were an awful liar.'_ She internally sighed, she knew Bloom better than any of the other girls, they had roomed together all year and had grown closer, she knew Bloom still kept secrets from her despite their close relationship but she didn't mind, everyone had their secrets but this was something else, she could see it, they way Bloom's entire body language seemed to reverse on itself, whatever was going on was far more than she was letting on.

…

Bloom flew through the Shadow Realm with the Shadowkhan, several demons had attempeted approached her, considering her to be an easy meal only to scatter from a single snarl from the demonic redhead, fleeing with their tails between their legs, shivering in fear.

A sapphire blue, swirling portal opened before them and Bloom flew through it and the next thing she knew she was stepping into a rather large and somewhat fancy office, emerging from a shadow cast by a potted plant.

"So who's this back up you sent for Shendu, I hope he's better than you ninjas who don't seem to help at all in retrieving your talismans?" Valmont questioned, not noticing Bloom's rather dramatic entrance as she ascended from the shadow.

"She is already here." Shendu answered, his eyes lighting with demonic power, Valmont frowned before glancing over his shoulder and was met with the sight with a redheaded teenager scowling at him, he turned to get a better look at her and he had to say, he wasn't impressed.

"This girl is supposed to retrieve ten talismans from section 13…I very much doubt that." Valmont said.

"This 'girl' as you so bluntly put it is my daughter, Bloom and she is far more than capable of retrieving the talismans" Shendu hissed.

"If that is the case then just why didn't she help us retrieve the talismans in the first place instead of waiting until Chan has ten of them locked away in a maximum security, secret facility that we have no idea where it is with the deadline fast approaching? And how is she supposed to find section 13?" Valmont roared, still glaring at Bloom, who seemed unaffected by his ranting.

"Because 'she' wants nothing to do with this old gecko, I'm only here because he threatened me and my friends and as for how I will find them I can sense their presence even from here." Bloom stated, her gave narrowing further as she sent Valmont a dark glare that had said many demons running for their lives, she walked passed the suited man, up to his desk, slamming her palms on it as she fixed her supposed father figure with an even darker glare, a thin aura surrounded her body, its colouring a mixture of scarlet and black.

"So what are you waiting for then? Go get them" Valmont yelled at Bloom.

"Not until I discuss the terms with my father." Bloom snapped, not even dignifying him with a single glance. "Now listen and listen carefully, I will bring you all the talismans in this 'section 13', however, after I do, you will never bother me and or my friends ever again, and that goes for your minions too." She hissed, the skin beneath her eyes taking on a scale like appearance, her teeth sharpening into small fang, her irises flashing a demonic red, her voice becoming more and more demonic as she spoke to her father.

"Very well." Shendu replied, Bloom gave him a small smirk, her eyes reverting back to their natural cyan blue colour, she turned and left the office, heading out to retrieve her…father's talismans only to find that she was being accompanied by Valmont's Dark Hand or whatever they called themselves.

…

The group soon found themselves in an empty alley way. Bloom stopped in the centre and dropped to one knee, pressing her left hand onto the ground closing her eyes, the Dark Hand just stared at her.

Bloom's hand began to glow with her power and she melted a small hole in the concrete she looked down below to see what appeared to be the supposed vault containing the talismans with what passed for Earth's most advanced security systems, in the centre of the room was the container of the talismans, with its own supposedly high tech defences.

' _So primitive.'_ Bloom internally mocked, this was way too easy. Bloom rose from the ground once again, she took a step back, held out a single palm before firing a small energy blast, creating bigger hole in the concrete, Bloom retook her step forward and jumped through the hole.

She fell through the hole and gracefully landed in a stood position only to be met with an electrical current flooding throughout her body, the current fried her body tore burning the majority of her clothing away leaving them as singed, smoking, shredded rags of what they used to be, barely allowing her any modesty, only covering her bosom and crotch but leaving her slender legs and her smooth stomach for all to see, leaving little to the imagination.

Bloom grit her teeth in annoyance, she had sensed the current but she hadn't expected it would damage her clothing to this degree. Her blunt human teeth sharpened to dragonic fangs, her flesh hardening and taking on a scale like pattern across her body. Her scale like skin soon began to darken in colour until her entire body was covered in scarlet scales, her irises became demonic red, she grew claws on her hands and feet, a tail sprouted from her behind, tearing through the back of the little of what was left of her pants and a set of dragonic, scarlet scaled wings tore through the back of what remained of her top.

The still flowing electricity appeared to stop affecting her as it failed to penetrate her thick scales scaled hide. Soon the electricity stopped entirely only the alarm continued on strongly since her over the top entrance into the Section 13 vault.

A/N This is a rewrite of the first chapter, don't know if I'll finish the fic, not entirely sure on a plot for the fic, I will try to get round to rewriting the second chapter, any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Please review.


End file.
